mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Flutterflughund
Flutterflughund ist die siebte Folge der vierten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die zweiundsiebzigste der Serie. Als Vampir-Fruchtflughunde Sweet Apple Acres befallen, versucht Twilight das Problem mit Magie zu lösen, doch erschafft sie so ein noch größeres Übel. Inhalt Die Schädlinge Applejack freut sich schon rießig auf die Apfelernte. Doch alle Äpfel sind matschig. Da sieht sie, dass Sweet Apple Acres heimgesucht wurde. Umgehend trommelt Appeljack alle zusammen. Sie erklärt ihnen, dass die Farm von Vampir-Fruchtflughunden befallen ist. Besonders Sorgen macht sie sich um ihren zwei Meter großen Apfel, mit dem sie beim Appleloosa Jahrmarkt Obstbauern Wettbewerb glänzen will. Ihre Familie ist schon vorgefahren, weswegen sie die Hilfe ihrer Freunde braucht. Fluttershy versucht mal mit den Flughunden zu reden, Jedoch kann sie deren Sprache nicht richtig verstehen. Es ist das erste mal, dass sie welche sieht. Applejack ist fest entschlossen die Schädlinge los zu werden bevor sie die Farm leer gefressen haben. Stoppt die Flughunde Die Fronten verhärten sich. Fluttershy versucht die Flughunde zu verteidigen. Ihr Argument: durch die Flughunde, die die Kerne ausspucken werden bald mehr Bäume wachsen und sie helfen beim Begrünen der Bäume. Aber Applejack lässt sich nicht erweichen und überzeugt die anderen, dass die Flughunde schnellstens weg müssen. Die Lösung Fluttershy schlägt vor, die Flughunde nicht zu verjagen sonder sie zu einem Teil der Farm zu machen. In dem sie ihnen eine Zuflucht bauen, könnten sich die Tiere an ihren eigenen Äpfel satt fressen und aus den Kernen die sie verteilen würden mehr Bäume wachsen. Applejack hält dagegen, dass während der Bauzeit unzählige Äpfel von den Flughunden gefressen würden. Granny Smith hat Applejack mal erzählt, dass beim letzten Auftauchen der Flughunde zu ihrer Zeit ein so massiver Ernteschaden entstand, dass rationiert werden musste. Es reichte nicht mal für Apfelsaft. Da hat Twilight eine Idee. Ihr Plan: Sie will den Flughunden mit einen Zauber von den Äpfel abbringen. Dazu müssen sie aber alle Flughunde zusammen treiben, die Fluttershy dann mit ihrem starren Blick, der noch jedes Tier gebändigt hat, zum Stillhalten bringt. Nur weigert sich Fluttershy den Flughunden das weg zu nehmen, was sie ausmacht. Aber da sind auch all die Ponys, die Äpfel brauchen. Die Neujustierung Wenig später hat sich Fluttershy entschieden ihren Blick einzusetzen. Die Durchführung des Plans verläuft ohne größere Schwierigkeiten, glauben die Ponys zumindest. Jetzt wo sie die Äpfel in Ruhe lassen, duldet Applejack die Flughunde auf der Farm. Neuer Schaden Aber am nächsten Tag findet Applejack wieder Äpfel, die das Schadensbild der Flughunde aufweisen. Doch die Tiere interessieren sich nach wie vor nicht für die Früchte. Ergo gibt es einen neuen Schädling, den sie überführen müssen. Nachtwache Um den neuen Schädling aufzuspüren suchen die Ponys nachts Sweet Apple Acres ab. Schnell finden sie den Übeltäter: Fluttershy. Flutterbat Doch etwas ist anderes an Fluttershy. Mal abgesehen davon, dass sie kopfüber von Ästen hängt. Denn sie verhält sie genau wie ein Vampir-Fruchtflughunde. Deswegen tauft Rarity sie auf den Namen Flutterbat. Da dämmert Twilight, dass es wohl ihre Schuld ist. Sie vermutet, dass, als Fluttershy die Flughunde mit ihren starren Blick in Schach hielt, durch ihren Zauber Eigenschaften der Flughunde auf sie übertragen wurden und sie so zum Apfelvampir mutierte. Twilight kann es zwar Rückgängig machen, aber dazu müsste Fluttershy kurz still halten. Leichter gesagt als getan. Denn zuerst muss sie ja eingefangen werden und sie nett bitten würde sie nicht still halten lassen. Pinkie wünscht sich, dass Fluttershy da wäre, damit sie ihren Blick auf Flutterbat anwenden könnte. Was Twilight auf eine Idee bringt. Die Heilung Wenig später haben die Pony alles vorbereitet. Um Flutterbat anzulocken opfert Applejack ihren Superapfel und schneidet ihn an. Als Flutterbat sich auf ihn stürzen will, setzen die Ponys sie mit Spiegeln ihrem eigenen starren Blick aus, sodass Twilight sie zurückverwandeln kann. Versöhnung Nun wird Fluttershys Idee vom Schutzgebiet umgesetzt. Wenig Später schreiben die Freundinnen ins Tagebuch, dass Applejack einsah, dass ihre kurzfristige Lösung für das Flughundproblem offensichtlich zu kurzsichtig war. Fluttershy hatte begriffen, dass man sich nicht unter Druck setzen lassen sollte etwas zu tun, dass man nicht will und manchmal gilt eben auch für die besten Freunde ein Nein. Als Pinkie noch einen Vampirwitz reist, zeigt ein kleiner spitzer Zahn bei Fluttershy, dass Twilight etwas übersehen hat. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 03:19: Der Song Bats erinnert an This is Halloween aus The Nightmare Before Christmas von 1993. *Z. 08:02: Rainbows Text „Denk an den Apfelsaft. Gibt es noch ein Pony, außer mir, das auch an den Apfelsaft denkt?“ ist eine Abwandlung der Häufen Phrase „Kann hier nicht einmal einer an die Kinder denken?“. *Z. 09:01: Pinkie hat Äpfel auf dem Kopf. Genau Carmen Miranda die im Film The Gang's All Herer von 1943 Bananen trägt. *Z. 09:20: Die Sicht auf den Flughund der Apfelmatsch von Rartiys Helm schleckt spiegelt eine Szene aus Alien das unheimliche Wesen aus einer fremden Welt von 1979. *Z. 10:25: Die Idee den Flughunden ihren Apfelhunger zu entfernen wobei ihre Eigenschaften auf Fluttershy übergehen. Ähnelt der Handlung des Films Wallace & Gromit - Auf der Jagd nach dem Riesenkaninchen von 2005 an. Darin wurde aber modernste Wissenschaft statt Magie benutzt. *Z. 13:10: Die Ponysignale sind Anspielungen auf das Bat-Signal von Batman. Trivia *In der deutschen Synchro heißt Flutterbat eigentlich "Flutterflughund". Man ging wohl davon aus das es für die deutsche Zielgruppe leichter zu verstehen ist. Der englische Name wird hier verwendet weil er handlicher ist. Navboxen Kategorie:Vierte Staffel en:Bats! es:¡Murciélagos! pl:Nietoperze! pt:Morcegos! ru:Bats!